Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose photodetectors each having a first photosemiconductor element for detecting an energy line in a first wavelength region stacked on a second photosemiconductor element for detecting an energy line in a second wavelength region, while the first and second photosemiconductor elements have first and second photoelectric conversion units, respectively, which are arranged in a row along the optical axis.